Sweet Sad Feelings
by x.Meep.x
Summary: What would happen if Karin Kurosaki was to die at the hands of a hollow once Toshiro Hitsugaya left her? How would he react along with her family?   I got bored so I basically killed Karin after her sweet moment with Shiro-kun


**Disclaimer – Bleach ain't mine nor are any of these characters. If ya wanna know what Bleach is watch it! **

**The reason for this fanfic by the way is to get rid of Karin so Shiro can be all mine mwhahahahahahah. Enjoy!**

**Sweet Sad Feelings.**

This is story of how Karin Kurosaki spent her last night of life and how revenge is still being sought by the angered souls that loved Karin with all their life.

Toshiro Hitsugaya walked slowly along the hallway of the Kurosaki house, he didn't know why he was doing this only he wanted to see her. He didn't care if Ichigo or her dad caught him and skinned him alive it was worth the risk just to see her. He'd been watching her play Basketball in school and saw when she'd fell and broke her arm or so he'd thought, turned out it was just a cut.  
>When she'd gotten hurt he'd realised it, he needed to see her not because he was friends with her but because he loved her and couldn't bear to be away from her. It was killing him as was not being able to run and shout her name as he went looking for her. Yet it was necessary to be professional about this if he wanted her to not know he'd been. He couldn't risk her knowing he was watching out for her even though he wouldn't speak to her.<br>She was already hurt enough he didn't need to hurt her any more than he already had, he loved her not wanted to hurt her. This was safer for her really, it had to be. But that was just his excuse, he was afraid of her knowing that he was in love with her. How would she take it? What would he do if she ended up hating him?

Toshiro didn't really want to know what would happen and so he'd decided to keep quiet and sneak in like a fugitive just to check up on the girl he loved because he was all in all a wimp. He admitted it, only to himself of course not to anybody else but yes he was a wimp and he knew it was the truth.  
>"But I have to see Karin!" Toshiro all but shouted and then froze, "Shit" me muttered as he waited with baited breath for the noise and beatings to come. But they never did, he hadn't woken a soul in the house, that was good. Or so he thought, little did he know that as he turned the handle into Karin's room she lay awake in bed looking pleadingly at the door.<p>

"Shiro" Karin breathed in relief as he walked in through the door and then froze upon seeing her.  
>"Wh-what are you doing awake Karin?" he mumbled backing away slightly from her, he couldn't believe his misfortune.<br>Karin smiled softly "I heard you say you needed to see me" She smiled at Toshiro waiting for him to respond but he never did. He just stayed frozen motionless in place horror spreading on his face.

"you heard me!" he whispered as he sank to his knees on the ground. His hands reached up to hold his distressed face as he thought _She heard me, she fucking heard me! Argh I can't believe she heard me!  
><em>"Yeah I heard you. Wasn't I meant to Shiro?"

"No not really, I never wanted you to hear me"  
>"Then why'd you say it then? Why'd you come?"<p>

"Because it's true what I said. I needed to see you"

"So why are you upset?"

"Because I never intended to let you hear me or see me"

"Oh … so … "

"I'm sorry Karin. I should go"

"NO! please don't Shiro. I've missed you..."

"You have?"

"Of course"

Toshiro blushed a bright shade of red, _She said she'd missed me. Does that mean she loves me? No it can't mean that, it could mean a million things. I'm being too hopeful._ As Toshiro argued in his mind he didn't notice Karin pull the covers off herself and walk over to the captain in nothing but her nightdress.

He didn't notice her kneel down beside him and place a hand on his leg as she said his name trying to get his attention. He didn't even notice when she waved her bandaged arm in front of his face saying "Earth to Shiro, hello anybody in there".

Yet when Karin leaned in placing a hand on the side of his face to turn him to face her he began to notice, he properly noticed when Karin leant in and kissed him. That brought him back from his mind to reality, to where he was sat in a beautiful girl's room where the girl he loved was kissing him sweetly. Toshiro blushed and placed a hand on the back of her neck pulling her into him where he kissed her back.  
>Toshiro and Karin sat on the floor kissing for god only knows how long but for them it wasn't near long enough to express their emotions to each other. Even though time seemed to stay still whilst they were pressed deep into each other, snuggling into the other's arms.<p>

When they at last broke apart for air Toshiro's face was a bright red colour and Karin couldn't breathe properly, instead she cuddled into Toshiro and stayed in his arms for an hour unmoving, just enjoying the warmth of her favourite person in the world.

About an hour later maybe a bit more or less, Toshiro's mobile let off a little beep and as he looked down at it he felt his heart sink a little bit – it was time to go home now. He didn't want to leave though but he was unable to send that response as a message back. So instead he closed his phone and tightened his hug on Karin before leaning in to peck her on the check.

"I love you Karin Kurosaki" he whispered into her ear as he picked her up and walked slowly to her bed. Slowly he put Karin back into the bed and pulled the covers up over her body before leaning in to kiss her again but this time more urgent and passionate. Karin whimpered when he pulled away, "Don't go Shiro. Don't leave me again" she begged as Toshiro walked over to her open window as if he was a man going to death row.

Looking over his shoulder before clambering onto the window Toshiro smiled and whispered "I love you Karin, I'll be back to take you again and that time I won't let you go. Not for anyone or anything"

"Shiro, I love you too. I'm gunna hold you to your word now because you aren't leaving me you know" Karin whispered as tears fell down her face in a non-stop cascade.

Toshiro smiled softly and as he jumped out the window his last whispered words were "I want that day to come closer to us Karin. I love you" it was a soft sweet thing to say and if only Toshiro had stayed he could have saved the Kurosaki girl he loved.

As Toshiro left he didn't notice the angry hollow that had snuck past all scans, he didn't notice it go into the Kurosaki house and he didn't hear it's laugh till he was in the Soul Society. If Toshiro had stayed, if Ichigo had actually been home that night and if Ishine Kurosaki had gotten back from the hospital with Yuzu sooner. One of them could have saved Karin's soul from the angry hollow out for revenge, one of them could have done something to save her or at least kill the hollow.

That hollow has never been found since and resides somewhere deep inside the shadowy dunes of Hwako Mundo where it is slowly being hunted down by 3 angry soul reapers, all that can easily be classed as captain level. These soul reapers will never cease their endless search till they have killed the creature that killed their Karin Kurosaki.


End file.
